Brother and Sister
by Horinging
Summary: Rating Might change. 500 years ago an unholy union was created, two children born of a Miko, and a Hanyou. Destinies not yet known, Futures that may never be realized.
1. Children

I don't own Inuyasha, and I have no money, so if you're thinking of suing me, it would be a good idea: be my guest… but all you'll get out of it (if your lucky and have a really good lawyer), is a penny- give or take half a penny.

THE PAST THAT WAS AND THE FUTURE THAT IS

Inuyasha stood, his eyes closed, the wind rustling around him. He could sense the youkai approaching, but it didn't matter. In a day, he had lost his mate, his pups, his friends, and his life. Opening his eyes, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Staring at the blade clutched in his hands, his gazed shifted at the advancing youkai.

The sudden change in the wind caused his body to quiver. A small smile flashed across his face but it didn't reach his eyes.

ཁNaraku. I was wondering when you were going to show yourself.ཁ

ཁI hope I didn't keep you waiting, Inuyasha.ཁ The youkai approached the hanyou. ཁThe agreement is still intact, correct?ཁ

Inuyasha nodded. ཁThe youkai are advancing too quickly, I can't hold them back any longer.ཁ He glanced down at his broken arm, blood seeping through the bandage that he had made. Turning his head, he looked out at the village. The ground was strewn with bodies while flames flew up in the air.

Kagome was among those bodies somewhere.

The bustling movements snapped him out of his trance. ཁYes, yes I'm getting to you.ཁ Moving forward, Inuyasha pulled on a small basket. Opening it, he glanced inside. Amber eyes looked up to meet him, and a small smile played across the child's face. Reaching in, Inuyasha stroked the dark, raven hair. The baby gurgled and grabbed the clawed hands, sucking on a fingernail.

Inuyasha smiled again, but it quickly turned into a frown. Picking up the child, he turned to Naraku.

Naraku's eyes gleamed, ཁSo we have a deal?ཁ

Inuyasha glanced at Naraku his lips twitching, trying to hold back the disgust. ཁOf course.ཁ Naraku reached eagerly for the child. Frowning, Inuyasha pulled the child close to him. ཁYou make sure you take care of her, Naraku, or I will make you pay.ཁ

Naraku grinned, ཁInuyasha, she will have the best of care; treated as a queen.ཁ

Inuyasha turned around, staring at the child in his arms. ཁI'm sorry, Kimi. I can't hold on to you any longer… I hope you don't grow up hating me for it.ཁ Leaning in, he kissed her forehead. The baby grabbed onto a lock of his hair, pulling on it softly. Pulling her hand away, he turned around to Naraku, handing her to him. ཁNow go… I have something I need to finish.ཁ

Naraku held the child close to him ཁOf course, Inuyasha.ཁ He smirked nodding his head and disappeared into the wind.

Moving forward, Inuyasha stumbled into the village. He stared at the bodies around him; some missing limbs others badly decapitated; all because of him.

ཁInu… Inuyasha?ཁ

He moved forward, pulling away the plank in front of the cabin closed to him. ཁKagome.ཁ She didn't answer ཁ Koishii.ཁ she stirred. A quick sigh expelled from him ཁI thought you hadn't made it.ཁ

ཁI'm okayཁ She moved upwards, but then breathing in sharply, she clutched her side.

ཁDon't move.ཁ He glanced at her side. Blood was pooling out.

ཁWhere're Kimi and Keita?ཁ

He stared away ཁThey're fine. Keita's with Kouga, and Kimi… she's safe.ཁ

Kagome smiled, looking up at him. ཁI'm not worried… you'll take care of her.ཁ Inuyasha nodded. ཁIt's getting cold.ཁ He pulled her to him closing his arms around her. ཁInuyasha, would it be okay if I just slept for awhile?ཁ All he could do was nod. ཁYou'll be here right here, even when I'm asleep?ཁ

ཁI promised I would never leave your side. I keep my promises.ཁ He sensed the jaki getting stronger.

ཁThey'll be here soon, won't they.ཁ Inuyasha nodded. ཁWe aren't going to make it, huh?ཁ She looked up at him hopefully.

What could he say? He couldn't lie to her, so why should he? He already had enough sins to cover for.

ཁNo we aren't.ཁ

She leaned up a little more snuggling into his arms ཁAt least you'll be here by my side when I wake up.ཁ

Inuyasha smiled. He kissed her lips softly, breathing in her scent for the final time as he felt her body still. ཁKagome...ཁ he whispered her name, quietly shaking her in hopes that she was just sleeping. Leaning up he brushed the hair away from her face. A small trickle of tears streamed down his cheeks fell to rest on hers.

He continued to look at her: the woman who he loved. This was the third time he had lost someone closed to him. First his mother, then Kikyo, and now Kagome.

'_After everything, she stayed beside me. Through it all: the pain, the suffering; even when I pushed her away, and this is how I repaid her. She didn't deserve this. Right now she should be with her family; not here in my arms, dead.' _

He choked a little.

He was used to death, but none since his mother's had ever affected him so much. Standing up, he grabbed Tetsusaiga by the hilt. Transforming it Inuyasha turned around and, he planted it firmly into the ground.

The youkai were getting closer. He didn't need to see them to be able to tell. Looking down at his arm, he discovered that the blood still poured from it. He was surprised he hadn't already fainted. Inuyasha knew his end was coming but it no longer mattered; nothing mattered.

He sat back down, his head spinning. Looking around, he grabbed Kagome's body, pulling her into his lap. 'Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you. I said I would always protect you, and that means even in death.'

His vision blurred as the youkai seemed to get closer and closer. He smiled faintly. His children were safe… that way he could die in peace, with no regrets.

Inuyasha closed his eyes feeling as the cold grip of death embraced him. He didn't even feel the bodies of the youkai that swarmed over him, nor did he feel the biting teeth and sharp claws. His senses fading, the last thing that caught his eye was Testsusaiga glowing red in the setting sun.

* * *

"I trust you are happy Naraku?"

Kagura leaned against the wall glancing at Naraku who was leaning over the makeshift bed they had prepared for the child. He was cooing gently at her; Kagura continued to watch them the very act of that was making her nauseous. The fact that Naraku might have some actual compassion and kindness was baffling.

"Most indefinitely but I do feel a little pity for losing such a worth adversary as Inuyasha."

The small drawl he added in the end proved that he felt no such thing. Kagura moved closer to the makeshift bed that had been prepared for the babe. When the baby had arrived she hadn't gotten a chance to look at the her but now she could get a good glimpse at her.

'_She looks just like her mother, but she has her fathers eyes._' She remembered the ninigen girl who had traveled with Inuyasha, a sweet sickening girl always smiling brightly. This child would have had the same look but now things would be different; Kagura turned to Naraku who was still staring at the child playing gently with her.

"What are you planning to do now that you have her?"

"So many questions Kagura, are you sure you want the answers?"

"Who's asking the questions now?"

She retorted her eyes narrowing at him. Her hatred for Naraku seemed to deepen as she guessed what he was planning for the babe. He eyed her back. '_That hatred was something he knew well and did his best to make sure that she knew that he knew and there was not a damn thing that she could._'

"The future has changed."

He finally said. Kagura stared at him as if he had finally lost all of his senses.

"What are you talking about?"

"That ninigen girl who traveled with Inuyasha the one who became his mate, you could tell that she wasn't from are time."

Kagura shrugged her shoulders; she had never really payed attention to the girl her target had always been Inuyasha so she knew very little about her.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, so she wasn't from are time what difference does that make?"

"In her times youkai's are stories told to children to scare them into being good." He said.

"Once again your not making sense even now we are just stories."

"Yes" Naraku nodded his head "but there we are stories because we do not exist." A chuckle escaped her lips and she almost chocked on holding back the laugh that threaten to come out.

"I didn't believe that you had a sense of humor, but I guess in this twisted world anything can happen."

The look on his face caused her to stop.

"How can you be sure have you found away to move to the future?" she demanded.

"No I have not, but I have my sources." He stated staring at her. The words caught in her throat she stopped herself from asking what sources.

"We don't exist we are nothing but mere myths, so I set out to change that. I found out that the girl would disappeared ever while, it led to a little investigation in were I discovered something interesting about the well located near there..." He stopped when the babe started to fuss under his hands he picked her up handing her over to Kagura.

She stared at him reluctantly; reaching out she pulled the baby to her. She looked down at the girl who was trying to snuggle up closer to her, she seemed to want something. Kagura's eyes widened a small margin when she figured out what that might be; she turned to Naraku who had a mischievous grin on his face, she cursed him under her breath putting the baby in the cradle where she once again started to fuss.

She had to give the kid credit; it didn't cry much. Naraku cleared his throat "As saying I found the well was the Bone-Eaters Well and the connection for the girl from this world and her own. The well could not be destroyed but I doubt it needed to be done by me. She was slowly destroying her own world, she was changing the past altering her future, all I had to do was use a little bit of power to trap the girl on this side. The rest was quite easy to accomplish."

He moved away staring out the window. "The child there is quite special." Kagura turned to face him staring. "What makes her so special?"she asked.

"Perhaps you did not notice the amount of their resources the Taiyoukai had sent against Inuyasha." Her face scrunched tired of this game he was playing.

"You are the one who turned them against Inuyasha what does the child has to do with it?"

"The blood of a powerful youkai and miko is flowing through her veins, she possess both sides of the coin you can say, the good and the bad. Her birth wasn't foreseen in the strands of fate, even if it was possible she and her mother should have both died."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Consider this Kagura a miko priestess bearing a youkai child, the mother should have purified her, and even if she hadn't; the blood flowing through her veins should have caused her some distress but as you can obviously she's a perfectly normal, nothing wrong. For that to be even remotely possible a third party would need to be active in the child. No object but one has enough power to do that."

He turned around again his face gleaming. "She possess what we have been spending countless time searching. Inform Kanna we begin tomorrow, the Taiyoukai armies are weaken its time we begin." he said walking out the room.

She was left staring at his back once again a curse was expelled out of her. What did he expect she was supposed to do with this child. She walked back to the cradle, she stared down at the child who looked up at her. "Kimi huh, maybe we should change it how about Sakura that's not a bad name for you." The baby looked up smiling.

Kagura continued to stare at the baby who looked straight at her as well. She started to turn when something caught her eye something she hadn't picked up before a pink aura, an aura similar to the one given off by the Shikon no Tama. Looking down carefully her eyes widen a small fraction when she noticed the small gleam shining in the babes forehead.

'_Damn.'_

* * *

A young woman sat quietly in the dimly lit room, black hair cascaded her face, her outfit stood in stark contrast to her environment a white haori embroidered with weblike silver strands arching around the sleeves. Pale hands gripped the handles of the chair tightly. She wore a white cloak made of a light silk that cut off near the ground, around her forehead a headband of embroidered pearls. Her attendants gathered around her each one each one being careful not to disturb their mistress thoughts. Her army generals stood along the walls each one shifting nervously. A small knock on the door caused her to look up amber eyes flashing.

"Come in Uroshi." The demon entered quietly walking calmly through the room every once in awhile he would stare up at the wall's covered with a royal purple each depicting a legend of it's own. He moved between the rows of generals to come before her bowing low. He looked up to find the impassive face of his empress.

"Has he been found?" She asked.

"Yes empress he was found on the southern peninsula, we have the army set and ready for your orders."

"Good. Try to take him alive, if he resists kill him." She felt a shift besides her she looked up at her ambassador to the Southern Lands.

"Is there a problem Amidamaru?"

"No of course not... I was going to ask will you be requiring the aid of..." He stopped.

She looked up noticing the Counsel Man from Kyoto approaching her.

"Jitasaku, to what do we owe this honor?"

Jitasaku smiled, he was a remarkably attractive youkai or he would be if he did not divide his hair into three points which he dyed purple. "Your father sends you tidings from Kyoto, and your Mother as well." Her nose cringed she could smell the heavy amount of oil that he used in his hair.

"Yes and how is father?" she asked staring at his expression; for a moment she thought that he was grinning, she closed her eyes to breathe in ;looking at him she saw his expression was somber, and guess that she had just been seeing things.

"He's recovering slowly, his illness still seems to weaken him." He let out an sigh.

"As of late he has retired himself to his room he has requested your audience on the third night of this month."

"I am afraid that I will most likely not be able to attend so I must decline his invitation." Jitasaku bowed low.

"I'm sorry to hear that. And I believe your father will feel even worse"

A look of sadness crossed his face, leaning upward he walked towards the exit.

"Jitasaku." He turned to the queen

"Yes Sakura-sama."

"Tell my father I shall be there."

"Of course Your magnificent." He closed the door behind him a deadly smile appeared across his face.

Sakura looked at were he exited and shook her head, turning she called one of her guards and whispered something into his ear. He nodded his head signaling to the army officials standing in against the wall.

* * *

Sakura sat quietly on the chair as her servants tugged and pulled on her hair, gossiping about themselves. She paid attention but let them continue, enjoying the conversation.

"Jitasaku-sama is quite handsome"

ཁYes and he seems to have the eye for our queen here.ཁ

ཁWell he can't have her while we're still here.ཁ One said jokingly

ཁBut it would be nice to see her majesty marry before her beauty fades.ཁ The others quieted quickly; worried about treading on dangerous grounds.

"Kailia."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I doubt that the suitors would leave. They would be attracted to something else."

"What might that be, Sakura-sama?"

She stood up, tired of the tugging and pulling.

"Power."

Sakura moved to her room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

She stood next to thechair near her window looking up at the full moon and remembering stories her mother had told her about Kaguya, a Tenyo from the moon; an empress of her own right.

She sat alone, having sent her servants away as she did every time around this night: the time when her youkai blood raged. She stared at her hair, now silver, shining in the moonlight. Her hands were clawed and all of her senses increased, her eyes were lighter. It was a curse, something that as a child and even now (though she would never admit it), confused her.

She lifted her eyes again to the moon, remembering another part of Kaguya's story told to her by her mother. Centuries ago, she had returned to this world, though it was later found out that it was just a youkai who had eaten a Tenyo and gained its powers. Kaguya had attempted to stop the flow of time and alter everything to her own perspective. It had ended when a Hanyou by the name of Inuyasha had destroyed her.

Though the woman had been a fake, she found herself, following the example of the Tenyo's role. When her father had fallen sick, she had been thrust into the world of Emperors and Empresses. Since her ascension to the throne it was how she had chosen to rule alone and of her own choices. Her Barons hadn't accepted that and had tried many times to undermine her throne.

Sakura could still remember the fear that she had felt, not knowing how things would go that day, finding out that the Baron Sipaurta had been sponsoring a rebellion against her and had raised his own army. That same day, she had invited him to dinner and had him killed. The look of hatred on his face had made her flinch inwardly though she had hidden it well. She alone had challenged the armies and eliminated them quickly. They soon grew to respect her.

Since that day, she had ruled with a iron mask. So many responsibilities had come afterwards, learning which Barons to sponsor, which lands to be divided, and the frequent insurrections by rebels. Most of her Barons ranged between admiration and hatred towards her. It really didn't matter to her how they felt. She past judgment on them in accordance to the crimes and she was certainly more benevolent then her father had ever been. At least when she hanged people, she did it for a good reason.

What angered her Barons was the fact that she did not take one of them as a king. She ruled alone, but she needed them. Her barons had become her most useful assets. She used the taxes that they passed to pay for her army. Without them, she would never have been able to keep her army in it's condition and they knew it. They also knew that as long as they followed her commands, they would not wake up to find their entire estate in flames.

They paid for her army, and she used it to protect them.

The only problem was the rebels. In the start, they had been nothing more of a nuisance, but had then grown to a full-blown catastrophe. The rebels were no longer much of a threat, except for one. 300 years ago, she had caught him on a raid but had dismissed him, considering him a weak youkai, but not before torturing him to make sure he got the point.

She never forget his eyes: blank. Not even pain had flashed through them. They only reflected her own, not giving their own light.

Then, a few years ago the attacks had begun. First was on one of her Megarons, then on her barons. According to reports, a single man dressed in a cloak destroyed the Baron Kurkasa's army. She had scoffed at the report.

Kurkasa had been one her most powerful barons. His army was part of a large integration of hers, made up with a team of 35,000 youkai and 10,000 humans.

'_To decimate his army would take the work of magic or one powerful youkai, and the only youkai that had enough power to do that was her.' _

Of course there was that uneasy feeling she has been feeling for quite awhile now- and the headaches. She couldn't help but feel that something was coming; something that she should stay away from.

She stood up and walked to her desk, opening it she pulled out the letter she had been writing towards Yamatashi of the Northern Lands. She had been watching his advances, and was not certain if she could create peace this time between him and Takishada. If things continued, the Southern and Northern Lands would be at war and the Neutral Lands would fall prey to both of those youkai's wrath.

Neither could she rely on the Eastern Land, which still had not recovered from the plague that had wiped out about three fourths of the people. They had sealed themselves off from the world.

Humans were another problem as animosity grew between them and youkai. It was becoming harder to prevent riots, and soon she would have another war on her hands.

Frustration tore through her: a feeling she was both used to and comfortable with. 500 years thats; how long it had been five hundred. A sickening smile appeared on her lips.

A knock shook her from her thoughts.

She scowled. She had given specific orders to not be bothered until the morning.

"Sakura-sama?" a small child poked her head into the room. "The court is asking for your assistance it seems that there has been a problem."

Sakura sighed. Another decision to make- it seemed that her work was never done.

* * *

"Commander Tijari, I have received the orders from Lady Sakura. We are to secure the criminal." The Ryu youkai looked up from heavy eyebrows, a scar covering his green eye. Standing up, he pulled on his armor. He leaned down and grabbed his Naginata, hefting it on his shoulders. His red hair flapped in the wind behind him.

A few of his soldiers stared in admiration. He was a legend among them, said to be unrivaled in the naginata that he held. It was also said that he was descended from one of the ancient Taiyoukai's the Eastern Lord, which did well to explain his girth. His armor held the design of the ancient Lords with the blue etchings of horns etched around them as well.

"Good. I was getting tired in staying in this dump for so long."He stared at the rough terrain leaned back and spat on the ground.

"Why's Her Empress so intended on catching this youkai anyway?"

Tijari shrugged.

He knew why.

Everyone knew why. The Empress had lost face before this youkai.

It was just catching him that was a problem.

'_How hard could it be to catch one youkai?'_

* * *

They marched through the foliage, most of them cursing out loud. The Southern Peninsula was a wasteland where a huge forest had once stood until a couple of years ago when gold had been discovered. Youkai and humans alike had rushed to capitalize on the discovery. The whole thing had ended in disaster when a fight broke up between the human and youkai settlements.

"What would somebody be doing in a place like this? No self respecting youkai would even consider staying in this dump." The soldiers grumbled to each other.

This place was said to be haunted and whoever would tread upon these lands would be driven mad with the cries of the dead that were said to wander these areas; even now. Each one would look around whenever a small amount of noise was heard, their eyes scan around the humans were in front shaking softly, as the youkai behind them sniggered. None of them could understand what was the point of humans being integrated into their army they were nothing but weaklings, but none would say anything if not for the fear of Lady Sakura's wrath.

One human tripped and the remaining humans rushed to help him, a quick bellow from commander Tijari caused them to move away eyeing the General in fear.

Tijari motioned them with is hands. He moved forward, crossing the edges of the foliage he pushed aside the bushes in his way. He sniff the air experimentally though his sense of smell wasn't anything like a ookami it was good enough to catch the scent quite similar to Sakura-sama.

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion what was her empress doing out here. He took another sniff this time noticing a small differences not the sweet smell of feminine aura but more of a masculine earthy smell.

His eyes caught a flash of silver. He stepped back turning to his army he approached them. "It seems we have found what we need."

* * *

Sakura sat alone on the upper wall of her castle her white robes floated around her tossed by the wind as she watched the moon. The sky was lightening as she looked upward a small chill caused her to pulled the cloak around her tightly. For some reason she never could find herself wearing dark colors as she look down at her robe.

'_They should be red.'_Her ascension to power had not been a easy one. It had been laced with deceit, rumors, and countless bloodshed, that of men woman and children.

Her eyes scan over the village lying beneath her in the valley. Something about this spot was always calming for her especially in later years when the headaches would begin, this was the one place were she could run away from the troubles brought to her everyday. It had something to do with her heritage, Inuyoukai were aloof creatures preferring to remain alone.

Her mind once again shifted, for so long she had work to follow the exact path set before her but sometimes, she questioned if it was truly worth all the trouble that came along with it. She watched the small children run around playing games even at this time while the sun was still down they were already awake and for a brief moment life was perfect.

She stood up stretching her back the feelings of anxiety lifted off her. She never had the childhood that those children down there had sure she was protected and raised wealthy, but she was never free. Her times were spent training, learning how to control her powers. Learning how to handle diplomacy, and other matters such as rebellion and how to raise taxes. _'I never had what those children had, and even now I feel a string of jealousy pulling at my heart.'_ Her eyes closed she paused remembering times when she would stare out the window, watching the human children play in the castle garden.

A rebellious child she had been caught in the middle of womanhood and childhood, her body not quite developed she was ungraceful and quite tall, not only that but most of the castle servants knew about her blood that she was not pure demon.

She smiled as she used that term. "Demons" were what most youkai were referred to now, depicting from ancient times creatures of evil. She took a deep breath remembering that day perfectly.

Sneaking out she had managed to avoid the castle guards, happy that for once she had managed to get away from her fathers unwavering gaze.

It turned out that he had been teaching her a lesson. That day she had learned what she was, she had known it but never so aware. Not a youkai and not a human. A brutal awakening as when she entered, the children had walked away each murmuring under their breath thinking that her sensitive ears would not catch what they were saying, but they did, nobody wanted to be around a creature who's presence would damn their souls.

She had on that day learned to detest humans seeing them as nothing more but mere animals for labor nothing more, yet each day she found herself up here staring outside at the villages and starting to believe that humans were much more. She stood up again as she watched the sun that was rising over the horizon. The day was clearer now and it was time that she caught up with Tijari. Once again she put on the mask that was her life.

_**

* * *

Southern Peninsula: Morning.**_

"I am sure you are aware of all the complications involved with your plan." A young youkai stared forward at the back of the young man.

"Is there a problem that you see with it?"

The response was cold, calculating and for a moment the youkai froze but soon his anger overwhelmed him.

"Problems, PROBLEMS, she's your sister dammit doesn't that mean something to you. Or have these years changed you so much?" His breath came out in short labors,

"and turn around and face me Keita."

"Does she know we share the same blood?"

He was quite for a time wondering carefully what he was getting out.

"N-No." he faltered.

"She doesn't Iokoto, and the same way I do not recognize her as my sister."

He was quiet for awhile listening to the wind

"I will kill her Iokoto, nothing will change that. One way or the other she will die."

He turned around his silver hair flowing behind him eyes like liquid gold shining under the silver bangs. Iokoto could not help but notice the change, the light colors that Keita had worn as a child were replaced by a night blue haori, with a overcoat torn in certain places one side touching the ground, one arm was freed but the other was covered by black a black sleeve which was tucked carefully into a silver gauntlet.

A matching Sashinku covered his legs, draping over his shoes. A web design of a the moon phases were sewn into the base of the leggings.

"You should leave now ookami, they grow closer. Return to your mate and children."

"And tell your father if he desires to stop me, to come himself."

Keita continued to stare at the youkai a touch of sympathy reached him.

"If I fail in this the battle will come to you so prepare yourself."

Iokoto shifted on his feet a worried look on his face. He shook his head quickly. "Tsukikage requires much from its master how have you been fairing?"

He stared at the blade attached to Keita's back

"You seem worried about me."

Iokoto scowled

"Just be careful, the legend of that sword is well known, I would not like to bury another member of this family."

He turned away running. Always running that was what he was best at.

"Forgive me Akira."

* * *

A cold wind blew past the katana on his back began to shake in its sheath. Keita looked down listening to the approaching footsteps.

A cruel smile appeared on his face. Another youkai stood before him a ryu by the looks of it, he cast a glance behind the broad shoulders at the pair of huddling humans and youkai.

"It seems the Empress has sent her clowns."

He lifted his head sniffing the air carefully.

"But I smell an ancient one. The others."

He focused his gaze on the humans in particular who shrunk back in fear.

"Nothing but weaklings." His shrugged his shoulders.

Keita moved pulling the blade out of it's sheath. "Then again one never knows this might be fun."

* * *

Sakura sat rubbing her temples about three hours had passed since the council that she requested with the Northern and Southern Lords had begun, and nothing had been accomplished except each Lord yelling at each other about petty problems of cows or humans overstepping on one or the others borders.

"Council."

They continued to bicker

"Council."

She repeated her breathing becoming labored

. "Councilཀ" Both youkai feel silent sensing the Empress ire.

"I have sat here for 6 years hearing the pointless squabble that you two have brought before me. Now I tell you end this pointlessness. I have refrain from telling you but now is the time we must remain united. The Western Empire has issued a release, and it is only a matter of months before they launch an attack." She stared at each one as they looked at each other.

"Alone I could hold them off, but with your assistance we can drive them off from this land once and for all. We all know they cannot enter here without permission from the Eastern Continents, which is why if we allow this civil war to continue they will have a reason to land. Starting today gentleman we are at war." She sighed

"I bid you good evening gentleman, until we meet again."

Sakura left the room, as the generals remained seated their eye's glued to the door.

* * *

Tijari looked around him as each soldier ran passed him only to be cut down, by the young man. A sickening smile was apparent on the young mans face. If Tijari wasn't mistaken, the young man was enjoying this. He jerked his head to the side and another soldier rushed by him, his sword raised aiming for the boy, his head rolled back to Tijari's feet while his body fell to its knees before the boy.

He moved deftly dodging, and using both his claws and the sword with expertise. One soldiers spine was ripped out his back, leaving nothing but a mass of flesh. Tijari could not have done better himself.

The others stepped back but did not dare run fearing the wrath of their general worst then death. They each began to murmur, wondering were the boy had gotten such strength he was just a quarter youkai after all.

"Stand down."Tijari's voice ranged over them silencing each one.

He reached his hands out stretching them wide.

"It seems that I'm going to have to take you one on one boy." He eyed him noticing that the boys face had become extremely passive as if he was listening to something else.

"Do you hear me, your going to have to fight me now."

He almost shouted. No response.

"It seems that the boy has gotten scared men, see as I was telling you before." A loud laugh burst out of him.

"He's just a child." He turned to the boy just in time to notice him lift the sword up.

"Bakurikimaha."

* * *

Keita turned around not even bothering to look. He was disappointed; though he had thought that ryu would have been able to survive Tsukikage's weakest attack. Placing the sword back he started to walk away.

He stopped looking around; clapping he was hearing clapping. he turned around staring into the smoke as a figure approached him.

"Not bad for a being that's only quarter youkai, I must say you even scared me for awhile there." Keita's eyes widened as the Ryu stepped into view.

"You have potential boy, lots of it."

The Ryu's eyes suddenly glossed over turning a sickening green, his voicing deepening as his lips stretched.

"It's a shame you will never have a chance to use any of it."

His body expanded, lengthen as two leather wings sprouted from his back. Thick green scale covered his body, stretching the length of his body, which curled around a tree snapping the trunk in half as if it was a simple piece of twig.

A serpentine tongue licked forward tasting the air through two sharp fangs. Noxious fumes spread through huge nostrils. His transformation complete Tijari stretched to his full length; so long he has hidden hiding his true form. He know stretched wings that encompassed the heavens; seeming to block out the sun.

"What say you then boy; shall we begin?"

_

* * *

Well that seems to be the end of it thanks to Empress Inuyasha and Maru Maru for helping me write this fic, I still don't think its good enough though and I will probably do some measure editing but if some people would read it though it would be really helpful if you could give me some ideas. Pretty please._


	2. Memories

I felt that I have left Naraku out for too long so I'm putting him back in. This is really just a filler for what has been going on I'm going to start working on the second chapter pretty soon; even if nobody has reviewed yet.

Part 2:

'_thoughts'_

Kagura entered the room quietly walking straight down dark carpet. She had changed over the years, time will do that even to youkai, her black hair was streaked with gray, and her face was older, more withered. Kagura continued walking glancing up at the walls; she shuddered. She never enjoyed this room; she felt as if it was alive. The floor pulsed under her feet as if it was a heartbeat a frail one nevertheless. She stopped in front of the chair glancing at Naraku withered body, held tightly to the chair. He was for all intents in purpose firmly attached to that chair; any who saw him would be surprised to know that this was the hanyou who had brought all of the world cowering before his feet. Yes, the times had been very unkind.

"Naraku" she called out to him. The withered body moved a little as the feeble head raised up. She grimaced "Kasumi, has appeared my lord, she seeks a meeting with you." A rasping breath escaped from the body, as it struggled to answer.

She nodded her head understanding fully. "I will bring her in."

She turned and walked away stopping at the door to send an outward glance behind her. For a few moments she felt a touch of pity for Naraku, but then she remembered all the things he had done; the lives he had the destroyed. The bastard had it coming.

* * *

As Kagura exited another women entered, brushing past the wind mistress with ease, and obvious look of disgust on her face as she looked up at the once proud Naraku. Gold hair framed a pale face. Green eyes shining with amazing intensity. Her tapering fingers caressed gently the hand of the staff that she held. Her eyes lifted up looking directly into Naraku's; though age had taken away his body, it still gave off a malevolent aura; perhaps stronger then the one he had given as a youth.

"Once again Naraku; I find myself in your disgusting presence. Why have you summoned me?" Her voice thundered in the room. No one would dare speak to Naraku like this even in his current state, yet she knew her worth. She was indispensable; she was Naraku's link he would never get rid of her; at least for the moment.

She knew that and it she would do anything to ensure her security; and if a few souls died in the process well it was a risk. "You asked me about Inuyasha; I help you defeat him, and ensured your victory against the Taiyoukai. So why is that you cannot allow me a moments rests."

'_Because you have lied_ _to me Kasumi. I entrusted you to lead me to the shikon no tama and now even after 500 years it is still not in my possession.' _

A tentacle wrapped itself around her neck; it didn't squeeze but she knew it was a warning. '_So now I find there really is no reason to keep such a foul-mouth bitch around; don't you think? I'm sure the world will be a much better place without you around.'_ The tentacle squeezed her neck, almost playfully.

"The second part of the shikon no tama; has hidden itself well, I'm not able to sense it. The girl apparently does not have the whole part so it must be someone else; a brother..." her words were cut off as the tentacle squeezed sharply, she struggled for a breath as she was pulled into the air.

'_I doubt the hanyou had any other children. Yet Kasumi you fail to give me a reason why I should let you live. I could simply devour you to allow myself more time in this world.' _

Using the last ounce of air left in her body, she managed to squeak out a few words.

"The girl, my lord should have an acute connection with the shikon no tama; if you could manage to control her body you could find the location of the second piece."

'_So she is still the key; very well Kasumi you have proven yourself still of some worth.' _The tentacle released her dropping her ungracefully unto the ground. She forced out a breathe, and drew one in. Her lungs ached.

"So I may take my leave now?" The tentacle waved in the air. She turned around and almost ran out the door. Closing it she rested against it, and struggled to catch her breath. Kagura stood beside the door; staring forward.

"I trust you enjoyed your meeting." A small smile appeared on Kagura's lips.Kasumi straightened her robes; pulling them tighter against her. She turned to Kagura a look of disgust on her face.

"You should do well to remember your place; hanyou." She responded; shifting a hand to fix her hair.

Kagura responded with a snort; turning her back she walked away. "I trust you know your way out."

"I have seen your end witch." Kasumi, stared at Kagura as she stopped walking.

"I can see it, and in it you will suffer."

Kagura turned around; her eyes glossed over almost as if they were vacant.

"I know."

* * *

Naraku laid there; his breath coming out in labors. He cursed his weakening body, unable to command the great power he had once held. Even in this state though he did not ask for death; instead he would struggle to keep whatever energy was left in this body.

Until he could find another body that could hold him. Sakura was the only thing that he had left now, if he managed to control her body, as he now controlled her mind; it would be so easy for him to find the rest of the shikon no tama.

_"You make sure you take care of her, Naraku, or I will make you pay." _The voice floated back to him. He stretched himself out right looking around, the movement was to much though, and he collapse back into the throne. Just a memory nothing more than a memory.

Where Inuyasha was now, threats would make very little difference to people.

His body molded itself back into the seat, his eye's closed he was lulled into sleep; remembering things of the past.

* * *

"_Inuyasha." _

"_Naraku" They each stood there looking at each other, waiting for the other to make a move._

_Naraku backed down a smirk evident on his face. He raised his hand in a mock jester of peace._

"_Do not worry yourself half breed I have not come here for a battle."_

"_Then why are you here; bastard?" Inuyasha's golden eyes glared at him; studied him._

"_I have come to make you an offer nothing more nothing less." Naraku moved closer._

"_And why would I bother making a deal with you?"_

"_Because it concerns that wench..." The words were barely out his mouth when he found Tetsusaiga firmly placed against his throat._

"_Now; now Inuyasha, lets not be hasty." He gently pushed the blade away._

"_State your business quickly Naraku."_

"_Yes, yes." _

"_You know about hell do you not hanyou." Inuyasha's stoic face was answer enough._

"_Then you know that for each crime; a soul has a designated level. The worse the crime the worse the punishment."_

"_Get to the point." Inuyasha snarled at him._

"_Your woman is going to the ninth level." Silence overtook them as a breeze floated quickly through the air. Inuyasha felt his blood freeze._

"_For what?" Naraku smiled inwardly from the despair evident within Inuyasha's voice._

"_Your dear bitch Kikyo is to blame of course, all those poor souls she used for nourishment. They never had a chance to be judged. When Kagome's soul was returned to her at Kikyo's death, all those sins were brought upon her. It seems to the fates her and Kikyo are one and the same. I can help you though Inuyasha; in return I ask you for something."_

"_What is it that you need Naraku?"_

"_She is with child is she not Inuyasha?" He found himself pushed against a tree with Tetsusaiga placed at his neck, he noticed that for a brief moment the hanyou's eyes had shown red. _

"_How do you know?" Inuyasha menaced, pushing the blade in deeper; drawing what seemed to be blood._

"_Oh come off it fool; it is rather obvious now, I am not the only one who can tell, the Taiyoukai are also aware."_

_For the first time since their bitter rivalry had began, Naraku saw fear within the hanyou's eyes and he had to say he truly enjoyed it._

"_How did the Taiyoukai find out." The fear was quickly replaced with anger as the blade pushed in deeper threatening to sever Naraku's head from his shoulders._

"_They have their ways. Their army is on the move and nearing as we speak, though they are a great distance it should take at least 5 months before they reach here. Ample time for you to prepare yourself, though I'm sure you would prefer to save the life of your newborn, and your mate."_

"_Keh; I have no reason to believe you Naraku. Your nothing but a liar, not only that you bring no proof, and here you are expecting me to hand over my own blood." Inuyasha turned away sheathing Tetsusaiga._

"_Indeed Inuyasha I am a liar." Naraku shrugged his shoulders. "Its what I do best, but are you willing to bet the lives of your mate and pup, over what you assume is a bluff?" Inuyasha's silence cut through the air._

" _I live you with your decision Inuyasha I pray you make the right one." _

_He turned away walking into the forest, leaving the hanyou to stay and contemplate what his next move would be._

* * *

Naraku's eyes opened glancing around. He pulled his shoulders back, trying to remove the stiffness he felt in them. He forced his head to a nearby window the only one that he could see.

"_Indeed Inuyasha I am a liar."_

_THE END_

_This is just to help catch up on some small parts of the story, I'm working on the other parts right now, if you have any information a review would be most enjoyed. Its really just to tide you over._


End file.
